To meet the significant demand for data centric applications, Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) systems and systems that employ one or more aspects of the specifications of the Fourth Generation (4G) standard for wireless communications will be extended to a Fifth Generation (5G) standard for wireless communications. Unique challenges exist to provide levels of service associated with forthcoming 5G, or other next generation, standards for wireless communication.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview relating to communication networks, and is not intended to be exhaustive.